


Gwaine Has Never Been Flirted With Before And Can't Deal With It

by Emrysmeanseternity



Series: One-shots and Drabbles [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, F/M, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Gwaine Flirts (Merlin), M/M, Merlin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrysmeanseternity/pseuds/Emrysmeanseternity
Summary: A drabble where I re-imagine what would've happened if Merlin was with Gwen when Gwaine flirts with her.
Relationships: Gwaine & Gwen (Merlin), Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: One-shots and Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654132
Comments: 12
Kudos: 190





	Gwaine Has Never Been Flirted With Before And Can't Deal With It

Gwen and Merlin were wandering the markets when they chanced upon Gwaine, whose eyes had been caught by the lovely maidservant. 

He attempts to flirt with Gwen, but it doesn't work. How could it when she's so taken by Lancelot? 

Merlin stifles a laugh, bringing Gwaine's attention to him.

"A pretty flower for a pretty boy?" Gwaine tries. 

"As flattered as I am by your token of affection, I rather think the flower would compliment your magnificent mane." Merlin winks, taking Gwaine's hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it. 

Gwen giggles: they leave behind a starstruck Gwaine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated. Feel free to give improvements and criticism.


End file.
